Inimigo Oculto
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Na noite de Natal os cavaleiros resolvem fazer um inimigo oculto... boa coisa não deve sair.


_**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada**_

_**Fic feita por Fã para fãs**_

_**Resumo: Os santos de Athena resolvem fazer um inimigo oculto. Boa coisa não vai sair.**_

_É um one-shot só para não passar em brancas nuvens. Foi feito em dois dias então não esperem grandes coisas, mas espero que gostem._

X.x.X.x.X

Véspera de natal. O templo de Atena estava enfeitado com diversas arvores, imagens de papai Noel, e todos os enfeites natalinos. Os cavaleiros de ouro juntamente com os de bronze, mais Kiki e Atena estavam espalhados pelo salão. Todos aguardavam o grande momento: o inimigo oculto. Fora tudo ideia de Aldebaran que queria algo diferente. Realizaram o sorteio quinze dias antes e desde então olhares atravessados, caras cínicas e debochadas eram vistos por todo o santuário.

- Pessoal, vamos começar o inimigo oculto. – disse Atena bastante entusiasmada. – quem começa?

- Eu! – Kiki levantou o braço.

- Venha até aqui Kiki.

O garoto foi para o meio do salão e com a expressão levada fitava a todos.

- Bom o meu inimigo oculto... é uma pessoa alta e inteligente. Uma pessoa super agradável. E muito responsável.

- Fala logo pirralho. – disse MM impaciente.

- Aí perde a graça. – disse Dite. – continua Kiki.

- Vai uma dica, é para interpretar ao contrário.

- Baixo, burro, um porre e irresponsável – enumerou Miro. – é o pangaré.

- Eu o que? – gritou Seiya lá do fundo.

- E surdo. – completou Kanon. – É você mesmo besta alada.

Seiya fechou a cara e quando passou por Kanon fez um sinal obsceno.

- Seiya! – recriminou o grande mestre.

- Desculpe.

- Está aqui seu presente, - sorriu. – bom proveito.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu, já preparando para uma bomba.

O embrulho era pequeno e preto. Seiya abriu rapidamente deparando com um CD, sem capa.

- Ganhei um cd?!

- Kiki mas era inimigo oculto, não amigo! – ralhou Aioria.

- Coloca Seiya.

O garoto sentou-se atrás de seu mestre para garantir sua sobrevivência.

O japonês pegou o cd e colocou no aparelho de som... começaram a ouvir um batidão, na hora Aldebaran começou a gargalhar.

- Não acredito. – chorava de tanto rir.

- Qual é a graça Deba? – indagou Kamus que o olhava torto.

- Escuta a musica.

- _Vou mandando um beijinho... pra filhinha e pra vovó... Só não posso esquecer... Da minha egüinha pocotó!...pocotó pocotó pocotó pocotó...minha egüinha pocotó!...pocotó pocotó pocotó pocotó...minha egüinha pocotó! O jumento e o cavalinho...eles nunca andam só...Quando saem pra passear...levam a égua pocotó!_

Uma veia saltou na testa de Seiya enquanto a gargalhada espalhou pelo salão. Shion, Kamus e Shaka os mais contidos também não aguentaram.

- Dá para parar de rir? – o cavaleiro ficou vermelho. – já chega! Aldebaran te mato!

- Eu não tenho culpa! – gargalhou.

- Eguinha pocotó... musica perfeita! – MM não se continha. – boa Kiki!

- Kiki... – Mu o fitou sério, mas não por muito tempo. – eguinha pocotó...

- Mu!- ralhou Seiya. – Vai ter volta garoto. – disse olhando para Kiki com um olhar assassino.

- Sua vez Seiya. – disse Atena enxugando os olhos. – pode começar.

- Meu amigo oculto é uma flor de pessoa. – usou todo o tom irônico que possuía.

- Lá vem. – disse Shiryu.

- Fique quieto. Vou buscar o presente. – o bronze foi ate a outra sala e trouxe um embrulho de tamanho médio. – é para meu amigo oculto, não quis fazer brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Aposto que está vazia. Essa é velha Seiya. – disse Dohko.

- Não está vazia. É um Nintendo DS.

- Ni o que? – estranharam.

- Meu amigo oculto sempre quis um, mas o mestre dele não deixou, não é Mu? – Seiya o fitou sorrindo.

- Um DS? – Kiki deu um salto. – sério?

- Sim.

- Nossa Seiya... – disse Atena. – estou surpresa.

- Eu quem diga. – Mu olhou feio para o discípulo. – não deveria ganhar...

- Deixa disso Mu. – o tom amigável de Seiya era no mínimo estranho. – tome Kiki.

O garoto aproximou do embrulho e sem esperar rasgou todo o papel. Realmente era um Nintendo DS.

- Obrigado Seiya.

- De nada. – sorriu.

Hyoga aproximou de Shiryu.

- Tem algo errado.

- Com certeza.

Kiki tirou da embalagem, era um Nintendo DS, prata. Doido para jogar, tirou o plástico e apertou o "on", mas não funcionou.

- Não quer funcionar... – foi andando sentando perto de seu mestre. – será a bateria?

- Já vem carregada. – disse Seiya. – tenta abrir essa parte que tem os botões pode ser mal contato.

- Mas se ele abrir estraga o brinquedo. – disse Shaka.

- É verdade e si... - Kiki colocou um pouco de força e o brinquedo soltou na mão dele, quando viram o interior... – Vazio? Não tem nada aqui? Cade os fios, os circuitos?

- Acha mesmo que iria te dar um DS? – Seiya riu. – nem eu tenho e vou te dá um.

- Sacanagem eguinha pocotó!

- Repete.

- Já chega vocês dois. – disse Shion.

- Bom... – Atena iniciou para evitar mais brigas. – com Seiya fechou uma rodada, quem se habilita?

- Eu. – Miro levantou. – vou direto ao ponto. Meu inimigo oculto é uma mala sem alça.

- O que mais tem aqui. – disse Shura. – seja mais objetivo.

- É loiro.

- Shaka. – disseram Aioria, Kanon e Ikki ao mesmo tempo.

- Não essa barbie a outra.

- Barbie é a sua... – Hyoga parou de falar levantando.

- Atendeu pelo apelido.

- Idiota.

- Feliz Natal Hyoga, espero que se divirta muito com o presente.

- Imagino o quanto.

O embrulho era pequeno, Hyoga o abriu com calma, vindo de Miro poderia esperar qualquer coisa. Ele abriu a pequena caixa, arqueando a sobrancelha. Tirou dela um pato amarelo de borracha.

- Para hora do banho. – disse Miro rindo, seguido por mais alguns. – se apertar na barriga ela quanta uma musiquinha.

- Aperta aí Hyoga. – gritou Dite.

O aquariano o fitou ferino, mas sem querer apertou a barriga do bicho..._Tchau preguiça...Tchau sujeira...Adeus cheirinho de suor...Oh...Lava lava lava...Lava lava lava...Uma orelha uma orelha...Outra orelha outra orelha...Lava lava lava lava lava  
Lava a testa, a bochecha,...Lava o queixo...Lava a coxa...E lava até...Meu pé..._

Caíram na gargalhada.

- Que graça... – Hyoga fechou a cara.

- Não gostou? Comprei um pato pensando em você.

- Engraçadinho...

- Hyoga, fale o seu. – pediu a deusa, que estava adorando tudo e nem um pouco com medo do presente que iria ganhar, pois ela era Atena, ninguém em sã consciência teria coragem de fazer sacanagem com ela.

- Meu amigo oculto... – Hyoga quando leu quem tinha tirado, dias atrás, ficou roxo, a pessoa que tinha tirado poderia apelar com a brincadeira e corria um grande risco de vida. – bem... meu inimigo oculto é uma pessoa ponderada, correta, honesta.

- Ele tirou o Kamus. – disse Ikki. – sem graça.

- Não tirei meu mestre.

- Continua Hyoga. – pediu Saga.

- Bom... essa pessoa está se mostrando bem sociável de uns tempos para cá.

- Ah já sei. – disse Dite. – uma barbie tirou a outra.

Shaka nem o fitou. Levantou indo ate Hyoga.

- Obrigado Hyoga. – disse polido.

- De nada...

- Tomare que não seja preciso retirar um dos seus sentidos.

- Não...

Rapidamente Hyoga sentou ao lado dos companheiros. No recinto todos fizeram silencio, afinal inimigo oculto com Shaka, poderia ter qualquer reação.

O indiano abriu o embrulho que era do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato.

- O que é? – indagou impaciente.

- Um porta incenso.

Shaka estranhou, porta incenso não era presente de inimigo oculto. Não só ele estranhou, no salão todos olharam para o aquariano sem entender.

- Deu a ele um porta incenso? – indagou Aioria. – que coisa sem graça.

- Vai ver se é sem graça... – deu um sorrisinho.

Shaka abriu a caixa e arqueou a sobrancelha...

- Mas o que...

Quando ele tirou da caixa, todos olharam com assombro.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – indagou Shion abismado.

- Por aí...

- Eu quero um! – disse MM.

O porta incenso era uma estatua de uma mulher nua de quatro. O lugar para colocar o incenso era justamente atrás...

- Hyoga! – Shaka o fitou. – da onde tirou esse objeto? Que pouca vergonha!

- Se você não quiser em quero. – disse Shura.

- Shura... – Shion o fitou seriamente.

- Olha o incenso. – disse Hyoga.

Shaka pegou um pacote dentro da caixa, ao abrir... o incenso era em formato do membro masculino. MM, Kanon e mais alguns começaram a rir. Seria hilário Shaka acendendo o incenso.

- Muito bom presente Hyoga. – disse Dite.

- É... ótimo presente... – murmurou o virginiano. – meu inimigo oculto é o Mu.

- Ah não Shaka! – ralhou Aiolos. – sem graça, nem para fazer mistério!

- É verdade Shaka! – disse Deba.

- Sou objetivo. Tome Mu.

O ariano levantou todo sorridente.

- Obrigado Shaka. – sabia que ganharia algo bom, Shaka nunca faria uma brincadeira.

- As ordens... – deu um sorriso que deixou a todos com medo. No dia do sorteio todos torceram para não serem tirados por Shaka. Temiam o que ele poderia aprontar. – tome.

O embrulho tinha um tamanho razoável. No recinto olhavam atentamente para o embrulho. Mu abriu com cuidado.

- Um... urso de pelúcia? – o fitou na hora.

- Não é um urso de pelúcia, olhe bem. – Shaka sorria.

Mu pegou o bicho de pelúcia. Era um carneiro.

- Agora o Mu vai dormir tranquilo. – brincou Deba. – não vai se sentir sozinho.

- Aldebaran! – ralhou o ariano.

- Ele sempre vai ter a companhia de Shion. – disse Shaka.

- Como assim? – indagou o grande mestre.

Shaka tomou o carneiro das mãos de Mu mostrando a todos.

- É a cara do Shion! – Dohko caiu na risada. – ficou igualzinho!

O rosto do carneiro trazia o rosto de Shion.

- Nossa ficou igual... – murmurou Saga.

Shion aproximou da dupla, tomando o carneiro das mãos do discípulo.

- Por que a minha cara está nisso?

- Deba já respondeu. – Shaka caminhou para o sofá. – nada que a companhia do mestre. – riu.

- Sacanagem hein Shaka? – disse Shiryu.

- Nada. Quer um também Shion?

O grande mestre só não voou nele pois Atena estava presente.

- Não teve graça.

- Nenhuma... – completou Mu. – como é a minha vez... meu amigo oculto é uma pessoa séria, calma, inteligente e ...

O ariano parou de falar ao ver seu "bicho" circulando entre os presentes.

- Ficou igualzinho. – disse Dohko. – pode se passar pelo Shion.

- Será que ele solta algum barulho? – Dite o analisava. – se apertamos a barriga...

_Múúúúúú!_

Levaram um susto.

- Essa coisa fala!

- Se é o Shion é natural que ele fale o nome do Mu. – disse Shaka numa calma.

- Que fofo! – disse Atena. – muito fofo! – brincava com as orelhas. – eu quero um!

A deusa sentiu o olhar de Shion e ficou calada.

- Posso falar! – gritou Mu. – pois é meu inimigo oculto é um grande amante das coisas boas.

- Sou eu. – disse Dite.

- Não, é um amante das coisas boas, mas tem hora que é um chato.

Ficaram surpresos, Mu dizendo que alguém era chato era surpreendente.

- Fala logo mestre! – gritou Kiki.

- Meu inimigo é o Kamus.

O francês o fitou na hora.

- Eu sou chato?

- Não... – brincou Miro. – imagina...

- Só um pouco Kamus... é para você.

O aquariano pegou o embrulho e abriu. Os olhos brilharam, pois era um livro.

- "_Uma noite de verão"_ – olhou para Mu. – gosto de ganhar livros.

- Ele é ilustrado. – o ariano segurou-se para não rir. – espero que goste.

- Puxa Mu obrigado.

- Carneiro sem graça! – gritou Kanon. – comprar livro?

- Por que não. – disse Kamus. – livros aumentam nossa inteligência, - abriu uma pagina aleatória. – e também... – parou de falar ficando vermelho.

- O que foi Kamus? – Atena o fitou preocupada.

A essas horas Mu já estava sentado no canto rindo.

- Bom demais para ser verdade... – o aquariano suspirou. – livro pornô.

- Deixa eu ver. – Miro foi ate ele tomando o livro, folheou. – uau... tem ilustrações... que ilustrações... eu quero ler.

- Livro pornô? – MM foi atrás. – que isso... esse é dos bons.

- Idiotas. – Kamus tomou o livro. – vou queimar isso.

- Depois quero ter uma conversa séria com alguns de voces. – disse Shion. – continue Kamus.

- Meu inimigo oculto é a cruz que eu carrego.

- Miro. – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei! – reclamou o grego. – eu não sou um peso para você!

- Não imagina o quanto. – devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Kamus!

- Toma logo seu presente. Bom proveito. – foi se sentar.

Como uma criança, Miro abriu rapidamente o embrulho, era uma calça.

- Uma calça?

- Vá experimentar. – gritou Kamus.

- Tem um banheiro aqui do lado Miro. – disse Atena. – enquanto isso alguém se habilita?

- Eu. – Dite levantou.

Miro saiu para experimentar a calça.

- Bom... meu inimigo oculto é uma pessoa muito especial. Poderia enumerar muitas qualidades, mas levaria a noite inteira. Então... minha inimiga é Atena.

- Eu? – ficou surpresa. – nossa. – levantou.

- Espero que goste. – Dite sorriu.

- Só quero ver o que o Dite comprou para a Saori. – disse Shun.

- Obrigada Dite. – a deusa sorriu, pois achava que ganharia um presente sério, contudo... ao abrir o pacote... o rosto dela ficou vermelho para depois ficar roxo.

- O que foi Atena? – indagou Shion.

- Nada... – fechou a caixa.

- Como nada Saori? – disse Seiya, - mostra logo o que ganhou.

- Mostrar?

- Kamus! – Miro entrou gritando. – ficou perfeita. – disse todo contente. - Como sabia o meu numero?

- Sabendo. – o aquariano sorriu de canto. – por que não dá uma volta.

- Claro.

Miro virou de costas e tudo o que ouviu foram gargalhadas.

- Qual a graça?

- Deveria sair assim. – disse Shura. – perfeito.

- Não entendi.

- Olhe no espelho. – disse Shiryu.

O escorpião correu ate o espelho, na frente não havia nada de mal, mas nas costas...

- Kamus #$%!

Nova gargalhada. Na parte de trás da calça havia o desenho de um alvo apontando bem para uma parte intima e com a palavra "passivo."

- Não sabia que você era assim Miro. – Hyoga gargalhou. – antes um pato de borracha que "passivo." – caiu na risada.

- Cala boca frango assado! Sacanagem Kamus!

Enquanto o povo ria, Saori escondia seu presente.

- Gente, meu inimigo oculto é uma pessoa muito sábia. – começou a falar para ninguém perceber. – e tem servido esse santuário há muitos anos.

- Ou é o Dohko ou Shion. – disse Deba.

- É o Dohko.

O libriano levantou, enquanto Miro foi se sentar emburrado.

- Cuidado para não entrar fundo. – disse Ikki gargalhando.

- Cala a boca.

- Espero que goste Dohko.

- Obrigado Atena.

O embrulho era pequeno. Dohko abriu e ficou olhando para o objeto com cara de paisagem.

- O que é isso? Renew Ultimate? – estava escrito no pote.

Dite caiu na risada.

- Perfeito! – gargalhou. – caiu como uma luva.

Dohko continuou sem entender.

- É um creme para o rosto Dohko. – disse o sueco. – para retardar o envelhecimento.

- Como? – fitou a deusa.

- Não custa começar a se tratar... – riu.

- Ele vai usar todo dia. – disse Shion. – do jeito que é...

- Shion! – ralhou.

- Ele já usa isso. – disse Shiryu. – ele pedia sempre para a Shunrei comprar.

- Shiryu!

- Eu vi várias vezes...

- Fique calado está bem?

- Descreve seu inimigo Dohko. – pediu a deusa, rezando para ninguém lembrar-se dela.

- Meu inimigo oculto as vezes é cabeça dura, mas eu tenho um carinho muito grande por ele, apesar dele não merecer.

- Só pode ser o Shion. – disse Saga.

- Não sai com o carneiro de pelúcia do Mu.

- Dohko! – Shion o fitou ferino.

- Brincadeira. Meu inimigo é o meu discípulo.

- Eu? – o libriano levantou. – nem desconfiei.

- Espero que faça bom proveito. – deu um sorriso pervertido.

Shiryu o fitou desconfiado, o pacote era pequeno e preto. Quando abriu, o cavaleiro ficou vermelho.

- Lá vem bomba. – disse Shun.

- Mostra Shiryu. – pediu Seiya.

Ainda chocado Shiryu mostrou o "presente" era uma cartela de camisinhas. Desde as tradicionais ate as mais exóticas com cheiro, gosto, etc...

- É para usar. – disse Dohko.

- Só tem gente pervertida nesse lugar. – reclamou Shaka. – vocês só pensam naquilo...

- Dohko onde comprou isso? – Shion estava chocado.

- Sex Shop. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Você teve coragem de ir? – arregalou os olhos.

- Tudo para o bem estar do meu aluno. – sorriu de forma lavada.

Shiryu não falou nada, foi ate a mesa para pegar seu presente.

- Meu amigo oculto é muito honrado.

- Quantas camisinhas você ganhou? – indagou Ikki.

- Voltando ao inimigo oculto. – o libriano ignorou. – ele é um exemplo de cavaleiro.

- Shion! – gritou Kiki.

- Não, foi o Aiolos.

O sagitariano ficou surpreso.

- Ate que em fim alguém me tirou. Obrigado.

- De nada. Deixar claro que foi coincidência. Eu e Kamus não temos nada com isso.

- O que tem eu?

- Você vai ver. – foi se sentar perto do Shun.

Aiolos abriu o pacote sob o olhar atento de todos. Era uma cueca, um tanto diferente, ele trazia costurada na parte da frente uma abertura para colocar o membro e o formato era em flecha.

- O Miro ainda está com a calça! – gritou Shura. – espeta nela Aiolos!

O sagitariano ficou roxo de vergonha.

- Gente... eu não sou viado. – disse envergonhado.

- Sempre desconfiei das suas olhadas para o Miro. – disse MM.

- Já parou a brincadeira? – protestou o escorpião.

- Gente só tem biba nesse lugar. – disse Kanon. – é flecha, passivo, carneiro de pelúcia...

- Kanon! – berrou Shion. – Já chega! Fala logo que você tirou Aiolos.

- Está certo... – ainda trazia o rosto em brasas. – meu inimigo é uma pessoa... – coçou a cabeça. – gosta de ficar bem vestido. Ele... ah... tirei o Dite.

- Aiolos obrigado. – levantou entusiasmado.

- Espero que goste. – disse inocentemente.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

- Um dos poucos que vai ganhar um presente normal. – disse Hyoga ao seu mestre. – mais bondoso e certinho que Aiolos não existe.

- Tem razão.

Dite abriu o pacote arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Que diabo é isso Aiolos?

- Eu escutei você falando que precisava de uma toca, para o banho... e como você é do signo de peixes...

Era uma toca de banho, bem espalhafatosa, com desenho de peixes amarelos.

MM não aguentou começando a rir.

- Presente perfeito!

- Pera aí. – Deba levantou e sem cerimonia colocou a toca no pisciano.

A expressão do rosto dele era assassina.

- Frô ficou uma flor. – Kanon caiu na gargalhada. – ou melhor uma sereia!

Caíram na gargalhada.

- Chama o Hyoga para vocês brincarem juntos. – disse Aioria.

- Pro inferno vocês! – disse Dite. – Aiolos...

- Foi mal Dite.

- Foi péssimo!

- Bom fechou mais um ciclo. – disse Atena sorrindo. - quem se habilita?

- Yo! – disse Shura. – meu inimigo oculto é a pessoa mais bem humorada de todo o santuário.

- Aldebaran.- disseram na hora.

- Vocês são sem graça, eu ia dizer mais coisas.

- Deixa para lá, Shura.

- Espero que sirva.

O taurino abriu o pacote. Era uma camisa da seleção brasileira.

- Camisa da amarelinha. – sorriu. – cadê a sacanagem?

- Veste. – disse Shura.

Ele vestiu e por enquanto tudo normal.

- Ficou boa... cadê a sacanagem Shura?

- Da uma volta.

Deba ficou com medo ao ouvir isso. Deu a volta.

- Maradona? – indagou Seiya. – esta camisa é do Maradona?

- Que?! – Deba tirou na hora e leu Maradona, camisa 10. – ta de sacanagem neh Shura? Maradona?

- Melhor jogador de todos os tempos. – riu. - Faça bom proveito.

O brasileiro o fitou ferino.

- Pois toma seu presente. Eu sai com você.

- Quero não. – disse Shura.

- Está com medo de gostar do presente Shura? – indagou MM sorrindo.

- Claro que não!

- Não pode ser pior que o meu Shura. – disse Miro.

A contragosto o espanhol pegou. O embrulho era grande e quando tirou o papel...

Era um chapéu com dois chifres na cor rosa.

- Caiu como uma luva. – Ikki gargalhou.

- Parou com palhaçada. – Shura olhou para Deba. – está me chamando de corno?

- Eu não. Você não é de capricórnio? – riu.

- Engraçadinho...

Num canto Shion balançava a cabeça negativamente, onde estava com a cabeça de ter autorizado esse inimigo oculto.

- "Se arrependimento matasse..."

- Fechou mais uma rodada, eu vou começar.

Saga levantou, indo para o meio.

- Meu inimigo oculto... poderia enumerar todos os defeitos dele, mas infelizmente tenho que aturar essa mala pelo resto da vida.

- Para o Saga falar assim só pode ser o Kanon. – disse Dohko.

- Saga! Eu não sou mala!

- Imagina... espero que use.

Kanon o fitou ressabiado, Saga não gostava de brincadeiras, mas poderia esperar qualquer coisa dele. Era uma caixeta preta, o dragão marinho abriu e tirou o pequeno papel que estava por cima. Pegou com uma mão erguendo a vestimenta...

Todos caíram na gargalhada. Era um uniforme de empregada, com avental, luvas e ate a tiara de por na cabeça, tudo na cor branca.

- Ah não... empregada não. – zoou Aiolos.

- Deba, Deba. – MM tentava parar de chorar. – como chama aquela novela que víamos no canal fechado. Lá do Brasil?

- Empreguetes?

- _Queria ver madame aqui no meu lugar...Eu ia rir de me acabar!...Só vendo a cantora aqui no meu lugar...Tirando a mesa do jantar!_ – Kiki cantava empolgado. - _Levo vida de empregue-te...só pego às sete!...Fim de semana, salto alto ...e ver no que vai dar!...Um dia compro apartamento...e viro socialite...Toda boa vou com meu ficante viajar!_

- Muito engraçado. – Kanon torceu a cara.

- Espero que isto te inspire maninho. – Saga riu.

- Só não falo um palavrão, pois nossa mãe é a mesma...

- Vocês estão sendo bem criativos. – Atena respirou fundo para tentar parar de rir. – Vamos Kanon, agora é a sua vez.  
- Bando de atoas. – Kanon pegou seu embrulho. – meu inimigo oculto é metido a conquistador, mas no fundo não pega nem resfriado. Só tem papo.

- O Miro já saiu. – disse Shiryu.

- Ôh projeto de gente fica calado! – xingou o próprio.

- Comprei isso aqui... – mostrou o embrulho preto. – pois tenho certeza que vai ajuda-lo. Tirei você Giovanni.

- Quem é metido a conquistador? – MM levantou invocado. – sei pegar sim.

- Tanto que está tentando pegar ate hoje... – disse Shaka de forma serena. – estava querendo ate o meu porta incenso...

- Fica no seu quanto barbie!

- Sem brigas rapazes, por favor. – pediu a deusa.

- Vai te fazer muito bem. – Kanon o entregou.

- _Caspita..._ –o canceriano rasgou o embrulho. – um livro?

- Qual o titulo? – indagou Shun.

- "_Como se dar bem na vida, mesmo sendo um bosta_." – disse Kanon.

- Nossa, acho que escreveram para ele. – brincou Dite.

- Com toda certeza. – disse Hyoga.

- Pato fica na sua.

- Vai virar o livro de cabeceira do Gio. – disse Aioria.

- Pega esse livro e enfia...

- Giovanni! – Atena gritou. – aos modos.

- Desculpe.

- Que baixaria... – murmurou Mu.

- Meu inimigo oculto é um metido a valentão, que fica se achando, mas não passa de bebê chorão.

- Diz logo quem é. Quero ganhar meu presente. – disse Aioria.

- Você também é um bebê chorão mas não é você, leoa. É a galinha dourada.

Olharam um para o outro sem entender...

- Ikki... – MM rolou os olhos.

- Se vier com sacanagem para cima de mim vai levar.

- Ikki... – Atena o fitou.

- Toma logo seu presente baby.

O japonês abriu o pacote e uma veia saltou.

- O que você ganhou irmão? – indagou Shun.

Ikki mostrou. Era uma chupeta, um chocalho, um babadô e uma touca.

- Que fofo... – Dohko zoou. – faltou só a mamadeira.

- Agente providencia. – disse Hyoga.

- Temos uma creche. – disse Seiya. – Hyoga com seu pato, Ikki com sua chupeta e Mu com seu carneiro.

- Calado. – Hyoga deu um pedala nele.

- Meu inimigo oculto é o Shion. – Ikki disse de uma vez, pois queria ver a cara do mestre quando ele visse seu presente.

Shion saiu de onde estava e caminhou ate o cavaleiro. O rosto estava sério.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. – Ikki saiu de perto dele e foi se sentar.

O Grande mestre abriu o embrulho tirando uma vela em formato de interrogação.

- Ikki que diabo é isso?

- Para seu próximo aniversário. Já tem tantos anos que é melhor colocar uma interrogação. Tem outro embrulhinho aí dentro.

Shion pegou o pequeno embrulho. Era uma cartela com quatro comprimidos azuis.

- Que isso?

Há essas horas os cavaleiros não conseguiam mais segurar, explodiram em gargalhadas.

- _A pipa do vovô não sobe mais_... – Aldebaran caiu na gargalhada.

- Nossa o Brasil tem um repertório... – murmurou Kamus.

- Qual é a graça? – Shion ainda não tinha entendido.

- Isso é Viagra mestre. – disse Mu. – é para... é para...

- Levantar o defunto. – disse Kanon caindo na risada.

Shion olhou ferino para Ikki.

- Tirei o Aioria. – passou o presente para ele, indo se sentar com a expressão carregada.

- Não faça essa cara Shion. – disse Dohko. – pode ser util.

- Deve servir para você também, já que temos a mesma idade, esqueceu?

- Eu não! – protestou. – sou jovem.

Logo começou uma pequena discussão. Atena assistia a tudo rindo. Era o primeiro Natal com eles, depois de Hades e estava se divertindo muito.

- Silencio! – berrou Aioria. – chegou a minha vez.

Como uma criança Aioria rasgou o embrulho, olhando sem entender para o objeto em suas mãos...

- Uma pantufa? De leão?

- Desde pequeno você quis um. – disse Shion. – vivia atrás das servas pedindo esses chinelos. Estou mentido Aiolos?

- Não... me lembro bem.

- Dê por satisfeito.

- Não estou falando que é uma creche? Creche de Atena. – disse Seiya.

- Sem comentários Seiya... – Aioria queria jogar o bicho longe. – meu inimigo oculto é uma pessoa educada.

- Não precisa ficar falando demais, - disse Saga. – ou é o Shun ou eu. Fala logo.

- Sempre sem graça... é o Shun.

- Eu? Obrigado Aioria. – Shun foi ate ele. - Você é muito gentil.

Shun abriu o embrulho. Era uma camisa com os seguintes dizeres: "Tenho o melhor irmão do mundo e ele é gay."

- Olha Ikki.

- Eu vi... – olhou para Aioria. – vai ter volta.

- Obrigado Aioria. Bom...Saga é para você.

O geminiano levantou e apertou a mão do bronze.

- Obrigado Andrômeda.

Saga abriu o pacote e como era de se esperar... um livro...

- _"Crônicas de um bipolar?"_ – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ouvi falar que ele é muito bom.

- Titulo sugestivo... – murmurou Kanon. – muito sugestivo...

- Então acabou o nosso inimigo oculto. Vou mandar servir a comida.

- Mas Atena você não nos mostrou o que ganhou. – disse Kiki.

- Claro que mostrei, vocês é que não prestaram atenção. – levantou. – vou a cozinha para ver se está tudo pronto. – saiu de fininho.

- Saori não mostrou o que ela ganhou. – disse Seiya.

- O que era Dite? – indagou Shura.

- Um pinto de chocolate.

Fez um minuto de silencio.

- Deu o que a Atena? – Shion quase enfartou.

- Ai gente o que que tem? Foi feito de chocolate suíço. Ela vai se fartar.

Ficaram um olhando para cara do outro completamente perplexos.

A comida foi servida e no auge Atena fez um breve discurso.

- Que ano que vem estejamos todos reunidos. Um brinde a paz.

Brindaram. A comemoração durou a noite inteira, claro regada a muitas gozações e com o cd do Seiya tocando sem parar.

-FIM-

Espero que tenha se divertido.

Feliz Natal!

Krika Haruno

25-12-12

Musicas: Eguinha pocotó MC Serginho

Banho – Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum

Empreguetes – Novela Cheias de Charme

Livros: _Como se dar bem na vida, mesmo sendo um bosta – Casseta e Planeta_

_Crônicas de um bipolar – Marcelo C.P. Diniz_


End file.
